


Is this real?

by IkeaFries



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 1600s, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadza, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal TommyInnit, Immortal Tubbo, Magic, Niki | Nihachu and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad and Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Salem Witch Trials, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, immortal Niki | Nihachu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeaFries/pseuds/IkeaFries
Summary: In this world after someone dies they are reincarnated, they won’t remember their past life when they are. Some people are special and when they are reincarnated they get reincarnated into the same body, this usually happens when a bond forms with a group of people that are always destined to meet again.Philza, Techno, and Wilbur were one of those special people. Everytime they are reincarnated they would meet together again no matter what. Tommy and Tubbo on the other hand wasn't one of those people or the people who just reincarnate, he never reincarnates. He’s immortal. He doesn’t die. He’s not 16 like people think, he’s many centuries old.Note: This fic is a copy of my other fic. Every 10 chapters of my other fic will be put in this fic but will be a combination of all of the chapters and more detailed. (Every 5 days this will be updated and my other fic is updated twice everyday. If you want to read more now go read the other fic.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Is this real?

Tubbo and Tommy always were together, they are brothers, twins to be exact. Attached to the hip, two peas in a pod. when you saw Tommy you always saw Tubbo with him. They were inseparable. Tommy or Tubbo doesn’t know why they were created. In 1601, two twin boys were born. They were named Toby and Thesues but his nickname was Tommy. The village they were born in thought they were cursed, when someone was around them something bad happened. They were later kicked out of the village at 9 years old, a week later, the village suddenly fell ill and the village fell and died. Tommy and Tubbo, (Tommy accidentally called Toby Tubbo and it stuck.) were found by a man in his 20s named Philza, he also had two twin sons. Philza had two gray wings on his back that could let him fly in the sky. Tommy at first didn’t trust him and his sons but Tubbo trusted them so Tommy trusted them. Tommy later says that Philza finding him was the happiest moment in his life. They all lived a happy life until 1617.Tommy just got back from getting something from the village. 

“I’m back!” Tommy shouted, no answer. Tommy immediately got worried. One of them should be home right? Right. Tommy assured himself that everyone is okay and probably just outside. He then heard Tubbo scream. 

Tommy ran into the room where he heard it and that’s when he saw it. His family is dead. His family. His family is murdered and what he sees is a man with a smiley face mask. 

Tommy doesn’t remember what happened that night after that. All he remembers is that the man suddenly died and Tubbo was still alive. The rest weren’t… 

-

In the 1640s, Tommy and Tubbo found the family again well. 

Tommy and Tubbo were just walking along the village, he needed to get some more wheat for some bread to bake. Tubbo stopped walking and Tommy turned around.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked, surprised by the sudden stop of his brother.

“Tommy look.” Tubbo pointed to a group, it was Phil, Techno and Wilbur. 

Tommy ran and hugged Phil.

“Who are you?” 

Tommy let go. “What? Do you not remember me-?” Tommy asked, did Tommy mistake him for someone else? 

“What’s your name?” The person asked Tommy, he looked exactly like Phil. Blond hair, blue eyes, gray wings, it was just like Phil.

“Theseus. Theseus Watson.” Tommy said.

“Philza Watson” Philza introduced himself, “Maybe you mistook me for another family member?”

No. This was Philza Watson, Tommy’s father. The one who helped him with his nightmares. The one who helped him have a better childhood than he did before, the one who made him feel like he belonged. 

“Maybe.”

Tommy and Tubbo went back home and went to bed. Tommy may have cried a little before sleeping.

-

That night, Tommy had a dream. There was a beautiful lady who had a white dress on.

“Hello Theseus, I’m Clara, the creator.” Clara said, her voice beautiful, her voice made you feel safe. 

“Where am I?” Tommy asked, he looked around, he was in space with beautiful stars around.

“In a dream, I am here to answer your questions.” She said.

“Why are me and Tubbo not getting old like normal people?” Tommy asked.

“You’re immortal Tommy. Tubbo also.” Clara answered the question, not saying anything else like why or how.

“Why?” 

“That’s for you to find out.” She said with a smile.

“Who was that. The person from this morning?” 

“That was Philza Watson, your father.” She said summoning some tea out of thin air and then taking a sip.

“But he died! I saw his dead body-” 

Clara interrupted Tommy, “He did die.” 

“Then how is he alive?” 

“He’s reincarnated, everytime he dies, he will come back alive to start over.” She said sitting down on a couch that appeared with a snap with her fingers.

“How did you do that?” 

“Do what?” She asked, crossing her knee over her leg and took another sip of her tea.

“You just made that tea and couch out of thin air.” 

“Oh! That’s right, you don’t know how to control your magic, silly me.” She said with a chuckle.

“What magic?” 

“How do you think you killed that man?” She asked, staring at Tommy.

“I- I don’t remember.”

“That explains it. You need to leave now. I will talk to you tomorrow.” She said getting up.

“Wait!-” Too late. She snapped her fingers making everything turn black.

Tommy shot up awake, breathing heavily. “Wait….” Tommy mumbled. He got out of bed, lit a candle for light, and started getting ready for the day. He went outside into the village to buy some supplies. That’s when he saw them again. Three people were his family. This time he didn’t go hug them, he ignored them and left. That night, Tommy fell asleep excited. 

He was in the same place but Tubbo was right by him. 

“Tubbo?” 

“Tommy?” Tubbo and Tommy said at the same time next to each other.

“Boys.” Clara said sternly, sitting down on the couch with tea again. “Yes, last night I talked to you both.” she confirmed.

“Oh.” Tommy and Tubbo said at the same time. 

“Now, as I was saying last night, you're immortal! " Clara said cheerfully. 

Tommy and Tubbo didn't respond, making a very awkward silence. 

"Tough crowd huh." She said tapping her teacup on the side. "Anyway, because of this you have each type of magic." Clara explained. “Tubbo, you can manipulate the elements. Now, this isn’t just nature and fire or anything like that, you can also manipulate electricity, metal and so much more!” Clara said excitedly. 

“I’m so sorry! I am being super non-professional here, I’m just super excited right now, this almost never happens.” Clara apologized.

“No need Clara, how rare is this?” Tubbo asked.

“1 in 7.5 trillion.” Clara confirmed.

“Oh, dang.” Tommy muttered.

“Now Tommy, you have different abilities. From what I know this includes telepathy but even I don’t know everything about you.”

“Is that good or bad?” Tommy asked, worried.

“Neither. Now this place isn’t just a place for me to talk to you but for you to talk to each other. You may not like it but soon you will have to separate.” Clara paused. “Well you don’t have to but it will get suspicious among the people if suddenly two people are always together.” 

“Oh! Right.” She exclaimed, “Speaking of suspicious people, you can shapeshift so you can live normal lives with a snap of your fingers, literally, but I will teach you that another time when it is needed.”

“You guys need to leave now, have a nice day!” She said waving her hand goodbye and then snapping her fingers making Tommy jump awake in his bed.

=====================================================================

For the next two decades Clara taught Tubbo and Tommy how to use their magical abilities. Tommy having Telepathy, Telekinesis, and being able to make “illusions” and Tubbo having control over fire, water, air, and nature. Tubbo is still working on other elements but he has mastered the basic elements. They both learned how to shapeshift, this had limits though. They can only change into different ages of themself. 

“I need you guys to do me a favor.” Clara put out, not caring if they didn’t accept it.

“What favor?” Tommy asked.

“I need you to look over a child.”

====================================================================

“A what.” Tommy said, thinking she was joking.

“A child, 5 year old girl to be exact.” Clara continued. “She’s an immortal like you.” Clara stopped talking. “Well-”

“Well what?” Tommy spat.

“She’s not an immortal just yet. She has to live till she's 16. She can die easily before 16 but when she becomes 16 she won’t be able to die.” Clara explained. “And you guys are gonna protect her.” Clara ordered. 

“We’re gonna have a little sister!” Tubbo exclaimed. 

Tommy sighed, “Of course you’re excited Tubbo.”

=====================================================================

The next day, a blond haired kid came to Tubbo and Tommy’s house. Even as a 5 year old she had better manners than Tommy at times. 

“What’s your name?” Tubbo asked the little girl.

The girl muttered a name but Tubbo couldn’t hear the girl. She was standing right by the front entrance inside of the house and Tubbo right in front of her. “Can you please repeat that?” Tubbo asked patiently.

“Niki Nihachu.” She said a bit louder than before, her voice was still very soft and quiet.

“Do you remember anything before you came here?” Tubbo asked, hoping he wasn’t asking her too many questions.

Niki shook her head no, but then stopped and said, “I met this lady, she was very nice to me. She gave me a cookie!” Niki’s voice sounded louder when she started talking about sweets.

Tubbo already has a pretty good guess on who that lady was. “Do you like sweets?” 

“Mhm!” Niki was bouncing up and down on her feet. 

“Have you ever baked cookies before?” 

Niki’s expression changed into an even more happier look. “You can make cookies?” She asked.

“Of course!” Tubbo smilied. 

That night they made the best cookies in the world. Or at least that's what Niki said.

=====================================================================

Tommy eventually got convinced one night to bake cookies with Tubbo and Niki. Tommy said making them was horrible but in reality he had the best time. They also found something about Niki. 

“C’mon Niki, it’s time to take the cookies out of the oven.” Tubbo said, facing Niki.

“Can Tom do it?” Niki asked.

“You have to go ask him.” Tubbo pointed to Tommy doing who knows what.

“Okay!” Nikki responded happily and then skipped over to Tommy. Nikki then tugged on Tommy’s shirt to get his attention.

“Hm?” Tommy stopped what he was doing and looked at Nikki.

“Can you pretty please get the cookies out of the oven?” Nikki asked.

“Why can’t Tubbo get the cookies out of the oven?” Tommy asked pretty much whining. 

“No, I would like you to get the cookies.” Niki said.

“Oh fine,” Tommy finally gave up. Niki pretty much dragged Tommy to the kitchen. Tommy went over to the oven and tried to pick up the sheet of cookies with his hands. 

“OW-!” Tommy shouted. He waved his hand trying to cool it down. 

“Tommy! Don’t forget to wear gloves-” Tubbo shouted from a different room. 

“Oh no! Tommy!” Niki ran up to Tommy to look at his hand. “Let me see.”

“What no-” Tommy tried to say but then Niki grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. Suddenly a pink aura appeared around his hand healing it. 

"The fuck?”

\--------------------------------

When Tubbo learned that Niki gained her magic at this age, he freaked. 

" Tommy- we need to be careful with her, what if someone sees her and calls her a witch? Innocent people are dying already-" Tubbo said freaking out. It was 1692, people (mostly girls) were being excused being witches. If someone saw Niki using her magic, it would confirm people are " witches " and more people could die. 

" Tubbo we can't do anything about her besides hide her until she's 16. What else are we gonna do? Give her back?" Tommy joked. 

"Niki deserves a better childhood Tommy." Tubbo planted. 

"I know! We would know Tubbo, but we can't do anything else. She's a kid and doesn't know better." Tommy argued. 

"it's not fair." Tubbo muttered. 

"it's never fair." Tommy said. 

"Are we just gonna trap her in this house?" Tubbo asked. 

"Unless you have a better idea, yeah." Tommy said. 

"Alright, what are we gonna tell her?" Tubbo asked. 

"Tell her there's monsters outside?" Tommy said, making the excuse on the spot. 

"What if that gives her nightmares?" Tubbo worried that it would. 

"I don't have any more ideas than that." Tommy said. 

"alright." Tubbo said defeatedly. 

"Tubbo?" Niki held her teddy bear in her hand in the doorway, in her pjs, standing scared. "What monsters?" 

Tubbo sighed and glared at Tommy, he went over to Niki and bent down to her size and said "Outside has some scary monsters, we have to stay inside now." 

"oh…" Niki mutters. 

"Now let's get back to bed okay?" Tubbo said, Niki nodded and grabbed Tubbos hand to go back to her bedroom. Niki went to bed nervous that night. 

\------

Niki grew up thinking it was dangerous outside of the house, she didn’t get why it was ‘dangerous’, she was 15 for goodness sake, there weren't any monsters. That was just a stupid excuse they made when she was a child. 

“Tubbo please-“ Niki begged.

“Niki Nihachu you are not going outside! It’s dangerous!” Tubbo shouted, done with Niki, why can’t she just listen for one more year?

“Then why is it dangerous! I’m 15! I’ll be fine!” Niki raised her voice to Tubbos tone.

“Niki! You are not going outside and that is final.” Tubbo shouted back and then walked away.

No. Niki is going outside. She shouldn’t be trapped in this house. She was 15. She knows there’s no monsters outside. She sees kids all ages outside of the house but she could never leave it. She could never be free of this house, no this prison. Niki hasn’t ever rebelled against Tubbo and Tommy but Niki was done with Tubbo and Tommy. She wasn’t a kid anymore. They’re probably just over protective. 

Later that night when Tommy and Tubbo went to bed Niki snuck out. It was pitch black outside besides a dim light a block away was there. Niki decided to explore. She walked to the light, it looked like fire. She heard noises from the light and when she looked closer she saw a group of people surrounding a stage with a person tied to a stake. 

Niki ran over to stop them. “Stop!” Niki screamed.

The crowd of angry people with torches went quiet until one of them shouted out. “She must be a witch too!” 

“Yeah!” “I’ve never seen her before! She must be one too!” She heard a few people say back.

“W-wait! What-?” Niki stepped back and then was grabbed by the arms. 

“Kill the witch!” People screamed. 

Niki was tied to a stake just like the other person besides her. The other person beside her was a female, she looked around 17, a little bit older than Nikki. She looked already dead. 

“Wait no!” Niki kicked and screamed. 

Niki realized something, Tubbo never lied to her about there being monsters in this world that would kill her at the chance. She realized that the monsters were right in front of her.

A person with a torch about to light her feet with fire, fell to the ground limp. Then another person, then another, then another……. Niki looked at the only person standing up, 

“You are in so much trouble Niki Nihachu.” Tommy said with a red aura around his hand.


End file.
